Too Loved to Let Go
by Heart2Heroes
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Wally's 'death', Artemis has been lost and drowning in sadness. Zatanna comes up with the idea of bringing Wally back from the dead only to find out Wally is not actually dead. Artemis finds a way to reunite with Wally in the other dimention, but things have changed since they were seperated. Leaving Artemis even more lost. What happens next? Spitfire
1. Chapter 1, Better lost then hopeless

"This was it.

The last day for us.

After every funny, sad, happy, crazy moment we've had, every dark and light memory I will remember for the rest of my life, today of all days was our last day.

After living with this boy who soon became a man after 5 years.

5 whole years of my life, plus the additional year as a teammate of his, after all the struggles we went through together, his own downfall, as heroic as it was, left me in pieces.

Wow.

Five years. Wally West, Kid Flash, died saving the planet. Leaving me alone, of course. I lose everyone.

Whether it be losing people to death or crime they both hurt equally as much. Take away a major piece of me, yet for some reason I keep going. Some reason I always come out with a little less of a heart and a little more of life. I guess it's true what they say.

'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.'"

Artemis sunk in her chair as she spoke to her good friend Zatanna after finally feeling somewhat better after the loss of her happiness, Wally.

Zatanna looked at Artemis with pure grief, she knew how it felt like losing someone important to her, someone they loved, but she knew she could never feel as sad as Artemis because at least her father was still alive.

Maybe that was worse, looking at someone you love directly in the eye and they don't even know who you are any more.

The two girls were quiet. Drowning in their own remorse and depression. As much as they both wanted to comfort each other, they could not manage. Especially when they both felt the wave of sadness hold them down.

Zatanna thought for a moment of the many spell she had tried in an effort to free her dad, but she never thought of the idea of bringing someone else's loved one back. The idea suddenly struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Artemis… Do you think… it could be possible to uh… bring Wally back?"

Artemis awoke from her fazed state of remembering the happy speedster she loved and was caught slightly off guard from the question, "What?"

Zatanna was now heavy in thought, "I've done everything I could to try and release my father from Fate, and failed so many times. I know how it feels to lose a loved one, but I never made an effort to help someone get their loved one back… at least, I've never had a reason to… do you think… it would be possible to bring Wally back…? I mean… it's crazy I know but-"

Artemis interrupted to overwhelmed by the idea, "Is that even possible?"

Zatanna took another moment to think, "Well… when it comes to magic, impossible is a rare word, but to bring some one back from the dead is kind of risky… because well, sometimes they don't want to be brought back to life, other times they could have a zombie affect, but the worse scenario is he might not remember you or anyone else, he might not even remember who he is…"

Artemis was listening to Zatanna with extreme thinking, she knew even considering it was crazy, but love for him already had her crazy.

"Zatanna. If you can actually do something like that, I'll gladly suffer the consequences, but please, if you can, then do it."

Zatanna looked at Artemis with fear and sympathy, "This is insane… but, if you believe this will help you move on, **knowing** the possible consequences, then I will gladly try."

Artemis smiled as a tear managed to escape her silver eyes, she smiled slightly, "If you can make it happen, you won't imagine how much you'd be saving me."

Zatanna smiled still feeling weary about what she was about to attempt.

"I know Artemis. I'll try my best."


	2. Chapter 2, Desperate

Zatanna was over working herself day and night. She looked through countless books and blurted out countless spells in different languages yet nothing seemed to be working. Every time she failed she sighed and started up again with the researching and learning.

The only new spell she had learned was how to blow out candles with three words. She was a mess.

"Artemis… I've tried everything I have ever known in the book and still nothing. I'm starting to think there's just no bringing him back…"

Artemis frowned and looked up at the tired magician with pleading eyes. "Zatanna there has to be some way, I know it, I can feel it."

Her friend groaned in defeat at Artemis' words. If she stopped now, she knew she'd end up being guilty for the rest of her life. "Alright Artemis! But I'm starting to think the only person who could help us is… well the Doctor Fate himself… My magic is just not strong enough for this, so uh yeah, that's going to have to be our next move."

The archer nodded and smiled faintly, "I guess so."

After waiting an extra day for to be available, Zatanna finally got in touch with him. It was hard, she was willing to admit, to talk to her dad that wasn't actually her dad. Every time she saw him she was reminded that he was gone by a stupid reason. Zatanna shook her head to stop thinking about it, " _No, stop we're doing this for Artemis, can't let dad…_ _ **Fate**_ _get in the way._ "

Artemis was told by Zee to stay put out of the room. She did not want to believe the spell was bringing back any more than a cat back to life. Truth be told, Zatanna rather confront her father in a magical helmet with someone rather than alone, but she simply couldn't risk it.

After about a short two minutes, Zatanna barged out of the room with anger. Artemis knew this would happen. She said something about Fate releasing her dad and he would decline.

Artemis hugged Zatanna, "I'm sorry" said the archer with a soft voice as Zatanna wept in to Artemis' shoulder for a moment.

She quickly stepped back and wiped her tears, "its fine. I was able to figure out something though Artemis… I'm not sure how you're going to react to this…"

Artemis stared with desperate eyes towards her recovering friend, "I'm listening."

Zatanna went on, " soon discovered I was lying, which was no surprise, so I ended up saying the truth. I told him about you and Wally and I just have to assume my dad helped convince him to tell me what I needed, in fact, he himself casted the spell… this is what we've found out, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this but… Our Wally West… is alive… Fate said he could sense his presence far, really far… other dimension kind of far…"

Artemis froze for a moment. She was processing the fact that A, Wally was never dead, and B, he was in another dimension.

"How… How is that-"

Zee interrupted, "I don't know. But someone who might? Barry."

Artemis took another minute to absorb the information. She looked up at her friend for one moment, and the next, the blond haired girl was racing to Barry's house, otherwise known as the Flash.

She was praying Barry was home as she rang the doorbell to the small home. Iris opened it which was no surprise,

"Artemis I-"

The archer was too eager to wait, "Hi Iris, sorry but is Barry home? This is urgent."

Iris gave Artemis a strange look and nodded, "Yes actually, he's right-"

Artemis barged in before the woman could finish her sentence. Artemis rushed to the living room only to find Barry eating popcorn on the couch. She hasn't spoken to him for a long time, she felt he reminded her to much of Wally, and she was determined to try and forget. Of course she couldn't, but that was beside the point.

"Barry, hi, listen, it's a long story but I found out Wally is uhm… he's alive! He's alive but the thing is, he's in another dimension, Zatanna said you might know how that's possible, and I was hoping you would also know how to get him back…"

Barry looked at Artemis as if she were crazy, "Artemis, I know you're still upset about Wally, we all are but-"

Artemis was growing frustrated, "Fate said he's alive. That's enough for me to believe it, and if there was even the slightest chance of brining Wally back, wouldn't you want to at least try?" Artemis was practically begging.

Barry had a big heart, too big to turn down the hopeful girl. "If Fate said he's in another dimension, that would mean he had to have gone through speedforce… if a speedster goes to fast, they run the risk of getting caught in between dimensions, which is probably what he meant. Wally must have gone in one, but to bring him back, if this is true at all, we would need to first get in to speedforce and hope we get caught in the same dimension he did… that would have to mean I have a lot of luck if I happened to get in, Artemis."

Artemis listened to his every word with all the intention she could give until she finally respond, "Barry, you **have** to try. You have to."

Barry sighed to look at the desperate girl in front of him, she continued, "What if you lost Iris like that? You would do anything to get her back, wouldn't you? So **please** Barry, please, I know you can do it, please **bring Wally back**."

Barry's wife was listening to the conversation behind them. She let out a soft input to the two of them, "Do it, Barry. It's ok."

The speedster turned to see Iris's encouraging eyes. "Alright Artemis. I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3, Not 'Kid' Flash

Barry knew the risk he was about to take for Artemis and Wally. He knew that once he broke the barrier, once he took his first steps in to the speedforce, he may never get back, but he believed he was ready, and with his wife's encouragement, he knew he was ready.

Artemis was seated beside Iris in the room. As bad as Artemis felt intruding and suddenly dropping everything on them, she didn't really care, the only thing she could think about was being with Wally. Getting the love of her life back was all that mattered.

Barry hugged and kissed his wife before putting the red mask over his head. He reassured Iris, and she whispered before letting him run off, "Bring him back, Barry."

The Flash nodded and raced as fast as he could ever go away from the house and around the world. He ran circles until he was gone.

Artemis and Iris's hearts stopped, they were both praying, both **hoping** their loved ones would come running back. 'Any minute now' was all the two girls could think.

'Any minute…'

For a long time, the world was quiet. The only sound that was heard was breathing and a clock somewhere in the room ticking away. A heavy feeling of anxiety rose over the archer and the wife. Till suddenly there was a man at the door. A man with a red suite and behind him was another man. Another man in the same exact suite.

Iris raced up to hug her husband while Artemis approached the other tall figure beside him. He was in a Flash costume, just like Barry's yet a slightly deeper shade of red.

He looked at Artemis and she looked back. He slowly lifted his mask to reveal his ginger hair and his gleaming green eyes.

It was not just the silly boy Wally she was looking at, it was someone else. It was a fully grown man. Mature and stern. He barely smiled as he looked at the silver eyed archer he thought he'd never see again.

Finally, Artemis spoke. "Wally…?"

The red head nodded. He still was not smiling, but he did speak. "In the dimension I was in… there was no Flash, in fact, the Flash was dead. I never thought I'd be returning, so I took the place of the Flash."

Suddenly something hit Artemis like a brick to the head, the responsibility of becoming the Flash changed him. He wasn't the Wally she loved any more, he was someone else entirely.

"You're staying right?" spoke Iris as she hugged the 'boy' tightly.

"I'm not sure…" he said still looking at Artemis. He knew what she was thinking, and she knew what he was thinking.

" **He's changed."**

 **"I've changed.** "


	4. Chapter 4, Somethings Never Change

Artemis trudged alone the dark sidewalk in a heavy silence. She had dreams day and night of being reunited with the bright green eyed boy, with his red hair in a perfect mess as it always was, seeing him miraculously speed over when she was at her worse moments and scoop her up the way he did before.

Well Wally West did come back.

But not Artemis' Wally West, a different one.

He was not the cheery young adult she had fallen in love with so many times before, he was now a stern shell of what he once was. Artemis barely noticed her eyes beginning to water as she remembered in a blurry glow of her once flirty, mischievous boy. Kid Flash or Wally West. They both were a big piece of her; he was a big part of her. After all the waiting, hoping, grieving, and praying, was it really worth it to wait for someone, and not see the same person looking back?

Artemis fell in love with this boy and whether he is who he was or not, she refuses to let go.

Artemis made her way to the bright with light building that was feet in front of her. She walked in and felt a blast from the past send shock waves in throughout her body. She sat at a certain booth in the small parlor, and stared at the empty seat in front of her.

She held back tears as she recalled her first day with the speedster. Smiling faintly, she relived the moment…

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **'Come on, who doesn't like the Terminator? It was a good movie. Not scientifically accurate, but still cool'**

 **Artemis sighed and shook her head, "What's so amazing about robots who in some crazy future, take over the human race? I just can't see it like you do, Wally"**

 **He smirked and took a big gulp of his tall smoothie, "You just don't have much imagination…" Artemis gave him a funny look and smirked back, "I just don't think like you do Wally, who thinks like Wally West?"**

 **They both laughed, "No one of course, no one can think like the Wall-man, my brilliance is too brilliant for the most brilliant of brilliance." Wally stated this sentence with a proud voice.**

 **Artemis shook her head still laughing, "Ok brilliant 'Wall-man', if you're so brilliant, why can't you get above 'needs improvement' in4 of 5 classes?"**

 **Wally sunk in his chair and took another slurp of his drink, "Oh right, Miss Brainiac, why can't you…" the speedster stayed with his mouth open ready to speak but soon lowered his finger in defeat, "You always beat me…" he said as the two continued laughing under their breath**

 **"Yet you never learn" said the smiling archer to the now chocolate covered speedster.**

 **He wiped it up, 'No one tames the Wall-man" he said with a wink and Artemis smiled with the smallest blush, "whatever you say, 'Wall-man.'"**

 ** _~end_**

Artemis' flashback was interrupted by the opening of the shops door. A tall boy walked in and immediately took a seat in front of the now fully awake girl.

The red head looked at Artemis, he couldn't help but remember the girl he fell in love with nearly six years ago who sat in the same seat, smiling and laughing. He looked at the same girl, as familiar as she was, something was different. She did not seem to be smirking or thinking of several ways she could bicker with him, she looked pale, and her once bright silvery eyes were now dark and gloomy.

The archer and speedster looked at eachother for a while. They sat in the exact same booth so long ago, when they were too stubborn to admit they were in love, but now sat two adults.

One young woman hardened by time and loss, and one young man who could never let go of his priorities, heavy with the sense of responsibility.

They were both speechless to see what they had become, they never in a million years thought they would change, that things would change so much from what they were, but life is a crazy thing sometimes.

Wally decided it was time for something to be said, no matter how humiliating he was going to sound,

"No surprise you picked this place." He laughed lightly and Artemis lifted her gaze from her hands fiddling in front of her.

Wally looked around the room, "six years, and this shop still looks like it wasn't renovated since the 6th century."

Artemis laughed quietly unable to hold it in. "They never did fix that gap in the wall, did they? The business is notably booming…"

They both smiled and felt a funny feeling buzzing from their chest, it was familiar, yet neither was able to really recognize it.

She looked up at Wally to see he was looking back, "I guess somethings never change"

A flicker of light danced off Artemis' eye and he smirked, "No matter how old they get."

They both sat back and smiled, no longer feeling a heavy awkwardness between the two. It was beginning to feel comfortable again, almost normal.

Artemis shifted in the booth and looked to see if any waiter was coming, to no surprise there was not one person at the window.

"The service is amazing" Artemis said as she moved back in her seat. Wally knew Artemis' sarcasm more than anything, "y'know, I remember this place not too far from here. I always forget the name, but I've been trying to get in it since forever, as fun as this place is, do you think we could go check up on it?"

The two smirked and Artemis nodded, "Well the night is still young, and sitting in this place makes me feel older." She winked and Wally could feel another flicker in his chest.

"Ladies first" he said as he slid off the seat, assuring the excited archer off her chair. She took his and speed walked out the door, anxious to leave the small shop.

"You said it was not too far from here, so I'm guessing we could get a cheap ride there, ill call a-"

Wally had already swiped her off her feet and Artemis, heart beating faster by the surprise, smiled. "Why travel by car when you can travel by Wally? It's cheaper and faster." He smirked to see Artemis' eyes start to glow that silver beauty as it once did so long ago.

"I can't argue with that" she said staring in to the speedsters shiny green eyes. Before anything else was said, Wally sped off in to the night leaving the dust to settle behind him.

Something about the wind in his face, and the faint heart beating loudly in his chest made him feel exhilarated. This feeling was missed, a lot.

Wally smiled as they arrived at a crowded restaurant. He set the blond haired girl down on her feet and waited for her to turn and see the name of the fancy building.

"Omorfi Archer? What does that mean… does that mean something?"

Wally smirked and looked at Artemis with a full look of mischief, "Omorfi Archer, 'Beautiful Archer' in Greek. Now come on, we have to hope the place isn't full already, going in without a reservation doesn't help either." He said before grabbing the now stunned girl's hand and leading her to the door. Her heart was flickering more and more, like a flame that was desperate to catch fire. She smiled as she followed the quick-on-his-feet speedster.

Inside, to no surprise, the reserved list was full. "There has to be something available!" pouted the now flustered ginger. Artemis pulled him away from the desk. "It's fine Wally, we can go somewhere else."

Wally shook his head, "no, Artemis we are eating here." The two were still for a second and less than a moment later a name was called.

"The Evan's table of two? Evan's table of two?"

Wally put on a wicked grin and gave Artemis a tug of her wrist. Artemis knew what he was thinking and pulled back, "No Wally don't you dare-"

Too late.

"Right here!" hollered the boy as he led Artemis to the waiter. The waiter was a tall man in a sheik tux and two menus in hand. The waiter nodded and escorted the two to their table.

Wally pulled out the chair for Artemis and zipped around to his own seat. She looked at him with a darkened face, "Wally are you crazy!" she whispered trying not to draw attention to herself.

"What if the real family shows up?!"

Wally was completely cool, he looked through the menu still smiling and replied, "What if they don't?"

Artemis sighed knowing Wally was not going to let her drag him out.

"Relax Artemis, just try to enjoy it." He looked up to meet his eyes with hers. For once, since Wally came back, Artemis looked at him and could see someone she knew. But was this the same guy she loved? Artemis was still uncertain though she smiled and sat back in her seat not wanting to ruin anything.

"Fine." She said with defeat. Wally smirked, "Did I just win an argument against Artemis Crock?"

The archer gave Wally a sinister look, "Never in a million years, ninja boy." They laughed and again could feel the flickering in their chest.

Something was trying to open. Something was forcing itself open.

The waiter came and opened his notepad with a dainty pen in his hand, "May I offer something to drink?"

Wally eyed Artemis and spoke to her, "As awesome as milkshakes are, I think we can go for something a bit stronger…" Artemis gave him a suspicious look, they were now old enough. Was he really asking her if she wanted alcohol?

Artemis smirked still looking suspicious, "are you saying we should…"

Wally nodded, "Only if you agree." She smiled and nodded in return, Wally looked back at the waiter, "We would like the best red wine you can offer."

Artemis couldn't help but feel excited from the sound of it. It wasn't the fact that she was going to have wine, she had had it before, but to hear Wally west say for the both of them gave her an exciting feeling. She couldn't quiet figure out why.

Artemis looked through the menu and the many funny names in different languages till her eyes traveled to the prices. The cheapest thing on the menu was a glass of water, and even that was way to overpriced. Artemis looked at Wally sheepishly and spoke in a soft voice,  
"Did you see how much everything costs here? You think you can afford? Because I know I cant…" Wally smiled, "Don't worry about it Artemis" he gave her a reassuring look.

Artemis felt somewhat better but still concerned. "Ok, ok…"

After debating what the cheapest thing to eat was Artemis chose a salad and Wally chose something Artemis had never heard of before. All she knew was that it was several plates full of the diner's choice.

Through the whole 'date', the archer and speedster bickered over past things and laughed over cheesy plots of several movies. Everything went well. No,

Everything went perfectly.

The two former lovers walked hand in hand through the dimly lit streets in a strangely sweet silence.

Neither felt the need to speak, fearing it would ruin the soft feeling in their hearts.

It was close to midnight when the two had reached a deserted area near a lonely street light that hung over head. The only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the chilly wind and the beating of two hearts. Wally and Artemis walked slightly more slowly as they got closer to the light until they were at a pause.

A feeling of happiness and of sadness created a bitter, sweet melancholy feeling. The two had avoided the topic since they first set out on their 'meeting'. But Artemis felt it was too important to ignore, she needed answers. Needed closure, and he was the only one who could give that to her. She needed to know if it was **worth it**.

"Wally I… you've been gone for a while… and I just-"

Wally couldn't help it. The moment he paused to look at Artemis. He paused to get lost in her now silvery bright glowing eyes. As beautiful as he remembered her, as he dreamed of her for so many nights, it was too much. He already had his hands at her waist and pressed his lips against the shocked archer.

Finally the flickering feeling that was so eager to break free from its cage was on fire. It was Wally's heart speeding faster than the speed of light. He felt the same way for this girl as he did so long ago, and reluctantly, Artemis felt the exact same way.

The kiss was perfect. The night was perfect. They felt perfect, unstoppable.

But time waits for no one.

The spitfires slowly separated to look in to the others eyes. Full of the so many wonderful personalities that made Artemis, Artemis. The wonderful things that made Wally, Wally.

None had no problem saying the three words that described their hearts talking perfectly for how they felt,

"Artemis, I love you. I always have... never stopped… and I always will…"

Artemis' heart raced. This was exactly what she had been longing to hear from her crazy, amazing, happy Wally. She could only respond with a smile and three words that spilled the truth from her heart to her mouth,

"I love you too, Wally… you've never changed, you're still the same amazing man I fell in love with… I love you Wally West …"

She smiled almost in tears as her hand brushed against the now brightly smiling boy who felt like he was on cloud nine.

She finished her sentence with something they both would never forget,

"Don't you **ever** … leave me like that again…"

Wally kissed her head and tightened his arms around her,

"Don't worry, babe, it would take a lot more than the speedforce to keep me away from you."

That was Wally.

The Wally Artemis remembered.

The amazing Wallace West.


End file.
